


The club is above all

by Straighttothepoint



Category: Bundesliga - Fandom, Football - Fandom
Genre: Gijinka, Other, Parody, Personification, Personifikation
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straighttothepoint/pseuds/Straighttothepoint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das hier ist eine Ansammlung von One-Shots / Drabbles über personifizierte Fußballvereine. Die Verantwortlichen bzw. Spieler können in einigen Geschichten vorkommen, vorrangig geht es aber jedoch um die Vereine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hamburg, meine Perle

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo,   
> hier ist das erste Kapitel über den Hamburger Sportverein. Das nächste geht über Borussia Dortmund!   
> Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. :)

1.  
Ein Verein steht und fällt mit seinen Fans.   
So viel wusste auch der HSV. Der Hamburger Sportverein nahm noch einmal einen tiefen Zug, realisierte erst jetzt, dass er, der Dino der Bundesliga, immer seine Fans hinter sich hatte, egal, wie viel Chaos auch bei ihm herrschte.   
Und er wusste, dass er bis zum letzten Atemzug kämpfen musste, dass die Relegation gegen den KSC die letzte Chance war.   
Er musste kämpfen – seine Männer mussten kämpfen.   
Um des Vereins willen.   
Um der Stadts willen.   
Um der Fans willen. 

_„Hamburg meine Perle  
du wunderschöne Stadt   
du bist mein Zuhaus, du bist mein Leben   
du bist die Stadt auf die ich kann, auf die ich kann.“_

 

________


	2. Schwarz-gelbe Leidenschaft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo,  
> bevor ich Fragen dazu bekomme; nein, ich bin weder BVB- noch Bayern-Fan. Ich habe versucht, möglichst objektiv an die Sache ranzugehen.  
> Ich hoffe, euch gefällt es trotzdem.  
> Beste Grüße!

2.

_„Das Licht, der Optimismus, die Lebensfreude, der Reichtum, all das wird durch die Farbe Gelb (die oft dem Gold gleichgestellt ist) symbolisiert.“_

Echte Liebe.  
Ja, Borussia Dortmund konnte man durchaus als emotionalen Verein beschreiben, und dies ließ sich auch auf seine Fans, seine Spieler, seinen Trainer übertragen.  
Dortmund fühlte sich geborgen in dieser gelb-schwarzen Masse, und trotz der anhaltenden Pechsträhne, die sich durch die Hinrunde hinwegzog und erst am Anfang der Rückrunde ein Ende nahm, hatte die Borussia immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass sich die Leute in ihrem Umfeld mit ihr identifizieren konnten.  
Der Erfolglosigkeit zu trotz. 

_„Gelb ist aber auch die Farbe des Neides, der Missgunst, des Ärgers, der Verlogenheit und des Geizes, der Geächteten und der Ausgegrenzten.“_

„Bayern holt sich zum 25. Mal die deutsche Meisterschaft!“  
So lautete die große, dicke Überschrift, aufgedruckt auf der Zeitung mit den vier großen Buchstaben.  
Dortmund starrte auf das Bild hinab; Bayerns Spieler, die sich – mehr oder weniger freiwillig – einer Bierdusche unterzogen.  
Du. Die Borussia erblickte die beiden Spieler, die sich einst ihr Trikot übergezogen hatten. Dortmund schürzte die Lippen. Zwar war die Wut und Enttäuschung vom BVB verschwunden, aber … es war immer noch etwas da, etwas, was einen sehr bitteren Nachgeschmack in Dortmunds Mund hinterließ.  
Dortmund ließ den Blick weiterwandern. Dort, wo gewöhnliche Menschen das Logo eines Vereines sahen, sah Dortmund nur dieses eine Gesicht.  
Das Gesicht von Bayern. Arroganz und Selbstsicherheit drangen dem Rekordmeister förmlich aus jeder Pore, und auf einmal schoss ein heftiger Schwall giftiger Hass durch Dortmunds Körper.  
„Ich hasse dich und alles, wofür du stehst, FC Bayern München!“ 

_„Gelb ist die Farbe der Erleuchtung. Für Asiaten ist Gelb die schönste Farbe, in China war Gelb die Hoheitsfarbe des Kaisers.“_

Was für eine unglaubliche Stimmung.  
Danke, Jürgen.  
Danke, Sebastian.  
Danke, war das Einzige, was Dortmund in diesem Moment dachte. 

_„Ballspielverein Borussia aus Dortmund,_  
wir folgen dir egal wohin es geht!  
Auch in ganz schweren Zeiten,  
werden wir dich stets begleiten,  
Borussia wir sind immer für dich da!  
Schalalalala...“ 


	3. Die launische Diva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo,   
> heute geht es mal um Eintracht Frankfurt. Am Ende habe ich - anders als in den letzten zwei Kapiteln - ein Zitat eingefügt, welches ich besonders passend zur Thematik fand. ;)   
> Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.

Nicht umsonst wurde Eintracht Frankfurt auch als launische Diva bezeichnet.   
Welcher andere Verein würde sich selbst eine Baustelle schaufeln, wo doch sportlich gesehen – wenn man die vielen Verletzungen bedenkt- alles gut läuft, dachte sich die Eintracht, während ihr die letzten Worte von Thomas Schaaf durch den Kopf gingen. 

_„Unglaubliche und nicht nachvollziehbare Anschuldigungen und Unterstellungen gegen meine Person …“_  
Frankfurt konnte sich nur an den Kopf fassen.   
Eintracht Frankfurt? Wohl eher Zwietracht Frankfurt.   
Willkommen zurück, du wunderschöne Diva am Main. 

_ „Mit Adleraugen sehen wir die Fehler anderer,  
mit Maulwurfsaugen unsere eigenen.  
Franz von Sales“_


	4. That's business, Freiburg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo,   
> hier das nächste Kapitel über den leider abgestiegenen, symbadischen SC Freiburg! Ich fand es sehr schade, dass sie abgestiegen sind, da es doch einige andere Vereine in der Liga gibt, denen ich den Abstieg mehr gegönnt hätte.   
> Übrigens könnt ihr hier meine gezeichneten Interpretationen der BuLi-Vereine finden:   
> http://rexetto.jimdo.com/bundesliga-project (noch nicht vollständig)   
> Bis dann!

Ausdruckslos starrte der SC Freiburg auf die vor ihm aufblinkenden Ergebnisse auf seinem Smartphone  
 __

>  _„Hamburger SV – FC Schalke 04 2:0“  
>  SC Paderborn – VfB Stuttgart 1:2  
> Hannover 96- SC Freiburg 2:1“ _

Er war also nun abgestiegen, nach sechs Jahren hartem Kampf im Oberhaus. Zwischenzeitlich herrschte hier sogar kurz Europaluft … und nun war der Badener auf den Boden der Tatsachen angekommen. 2. Bundesliga.  
Der Breisgauklub legte das Handy weg, fast so, als ob er einfach die Realität weglegen könnte, und schaute aus dem Fenster.   
_Hätte Schalke gegen Hamburg wenigstens ein Punkt geholt, wäre ich in der Relegation._  
Hätte Paderborn gegen Stuttgart gewonnen..   
Hätte mein Team wenigstens den einen Punkt gehalten... 

Freiburg schüttelte den Kopf. Hätte, hätte, Fahrradkette.  
Resigniert versuchte er die Gedanken an das kommende Tagesgeschäft zu verdrängen, daran, dass seine Mannschaft nun höchstwahrscheinlich auseinanderfallen wird.   
Es gibt keine Gerechtigkeit im Fußball.   
That's business.


	5. 3 minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo,   
> hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Joa, was soll ich denn dazu sagen ... mir fehlen eigentlich so ein bisschen die Worte über das Relegationsspiel.

Vorbei. Aus.   
Der Karlsruher SC verliert 1:2 n.V. gegen den Hamburger SV und somit auch den Aufstiegskampf.   
Was sollte er fühlen, beim Anblick dieser vielen sprachlosen Gesichter hier im Wildpark? Beim Anblick der jubelnden und feiernden Hamburger Spieler?   
Wut?   
Enttäuschung?   
Er schüttelte den Kopf und erblickte in diesem Moment erst die Personifikation des HSV, welche – laut ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach- selber den feststehenden Klassenerhalt nicht so recht realisierte. Nach und nach trat aber die Erleichterung auf sein Gesicht, so viel Erleichterung, dass der KSC seinen Blick abwenden musste.

„Glückwunsch, Hamburg“, murmelte er, auf dem Weg in die Kabine, um seinen Spielern ein wenig Trost zu schenken.   
90 Minuten stand er mit beiden Füßen in Liga 1 ..   
Verbitterung.   
Und Stolz.   
Stolz auf seine Spieler, die diesen Wahnsinn erst möglich gemacht haben. 

_„Ein Phönix stirbt nicht – er steht aus der Asche wieder auf.“_


End file.
